Dragonball KK Part One: Grand Finale Rewritten
by Torii-Butterfly
Summary: Kerroi is Vegeta's niece, only just learning and realising her origins...but how will she cope with sex, school, Super Saiyajins...and most of all, living with Vegeta? GotenxOC, rated for innuendo, some maturity, and language later on...more info inside..


_Author's Note: _Alrighty, this is a fic that takes place in the 10 years between Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. It was my first ever DBZ Fanfic, in spite of me rewriting it, now (though I still have the original in all of its rubbishy glory). It follows the story of my original character, Kerroi, whom I invented at the age of like…eight (whoah 8 years ago XD)…and who is now my main RPing personality. Contains verrry slight lemons, and GotenxOC, as well as some gore and bad language somewhere along the line. Anyways…enjoy, all!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not the proprietor of DBZ…and the thought of becoming it, sadly remains still a fantasy…like many other things that go through my mind…but that's…umm…another story cough… 

_Chapter 1 – Kerroi_

A liquorice haired figure stared reluctantly at the city beneath her, light cast into the streets here and there from the odd house window. It didn't remind her at all of home. It was nothing like the dust-covered streets that wound between each startlingly white house. She exhaled through her nose and settled down into bed, shivering slightly as a cool breeze blew softly through her window. She could hear her uncle, Vegeta, emitting loud snores from the next room, but it comforted her slightly knowing that the people she had met had accepted her…back home, she had always been known as Kerroi the orphan, and when she had accidentally transformed into a Super Saiyan, Kerroi the freakshow! She had endured many taunts and teasing, as well as a liberal amount of fights before she had found out about her origin and decided to search for the family that she had left.

Kerroi's father had been from the planet Vegeta, and had travelled to Earth from another planet, like those before him, in search of Goku. Luckily, his time of absence had been when Frieza destroyed the planet. He had landed on a tiny island a few miles south of Kamesennin's island, where he met Kerroi's mother and had Kerroi, shortly after the Cell games. When he realised what had happened, he fled out into space, where he was destroyed by an onslaught of meteors – it was unclear why he had fled, with the promise of a daughter on the way; most guesses and rumours led to the conclusion that he simply was not the paternal type. The female who mothered Kerroi died of unknown causes, that Kerroi often tended to ponder; thus leaving Kerroi to be taken in by the local orphanage. Little did she know that Kerroi's father had been the second, illegitimate son of the King Vegeta.

Since that moment on, Kerroi's life had been unpleasant – after all, she was the daughter of a whore, and a strange man who had appeared out of nowhere. She could hardly have been called popular – she could only recall having a single friend…and as she thought back to him, her cheeks reddened slightly. They had been, of course, adolescents in Kerroi's later years at the orphanage, and so…a pale blush overcame her face.

As Kerroi's thoughts drifted away with her mother and father, and her past, a young Saiyan named Goten was still awake.

The onyx-haired adolescent sat at the walnut table, slowly eating a bowl of cold ramen from dinner, earlier in the day. His mind was constantly on Kerroi, with whom he had been smitten with since the first time he had seen her. He was puzzled, and didn't know if she had felt the same way, let alone knowing that his mother would never approve – she never did, no matter how innocent the female in question was…not that Kerroi could really be called that, but her demeanour was beyond question at present. As the thought crossed his mind, however, he could tell that Kerroi was different. She wasn't afraid to get her hands 'dirty' so to speak, she wasn't afraid to fight and to stand up for herself, she wasn't afraid to actually _be_ herself. He fantasized endlessly during the night, thoughts flying through his mind…already knowing the exact reaction of his mother, if ever anything like what he was imagining ever happened…

_Chapter 2 – School_

The fist day of term was relatively boring for Kerroi. Admittedly, the issue of friends was slightly difficult, but Goten and Trunks soon became her two closest, so it didn't make too much of a difference whether or not she obtained universal popularity. With a certain air of nerves about her, she made her way into the first English lesson of the semester, desperate not to be noticed. It wasn't a matter of actual nerves, to be honest; it was the fact that if the teachers embarrassed her, she would be likely to blast them into oblivion. Kerroi hid her head behind a large textbook - incidentally upside down - covering her entire face, so as not to draw attention to herself. The small-spectacled and brown haired teacher walked in, brushed her blazer politely, and then directed her words towards the hidden Kerroi.

"Excuse me, young lady, this is an English lesson, not Science, so would you please put the textbook down."

The whole class giggled rudely as Kerroi gave her teacher a look of pure disbelief. Keep calm, she told herself, willing herself not to use her Tiger Cannon attack on her teacher. Attacks in any size or form did not do well in schools, as Kerroi knew only too well and constantly reminded herself. As she calmed herself, the familiar hand of Goten patted hers and smiled at her. Kerroi smiled back. _There is something about him that I just love_, Kerroi told herself happily.

In most of her classes, Kerroi's time was spent talking animatedly to Goten. His nerves showed a little too clearly, but in most respects, both enjoyed talking to the other half. The irony came down to one thing, however; even though she hadn't wanted to be noticed, Kerroi always seemed to draw much of the teacher's attention to herself and Goten by talking to him.

The weeks appeared to progress steadily, moving a little slowly, though this could be put down to the uneventful nature of them. And, because of this, what could be called the greatest shock of all hit Goten Trunks and Kerroi a few weeks later. Posted upon the notice board was a piece of paper reading:

_Martial arts lessons will begin on _

_Tuesday 29th in the Gym with_

_Mr.Brief._

"Damn!" Trunks yelled aloud. "What the hell are people gonna say when they see that Dad's taking our Martial arts lessons?" It was going to be embarrassing, for sure, and it was questionable whether Vegeta would actually spend his time teaching the class – the three guessed not: Vegeta would be likely to spend most of his time on Saiyan History or something entirely irrelevant to the lesson. Still, they had a few weeks left either to brood upon it, or to convince Vegeta not to take up the job…

_Chapter 3 – Party!_

"Huh, a party? Sounds great! When? Oh! Tonight! And we're staying over? Okay, I'll tell the others, bye!" Bulma put the phone hurriedly back on the receiver and turned to the three Saiyans in her front room.

"Guys…we are going to a party over at Master Roshi's…tonight!"

All three of them rose from their seats immediately. Kerroi waited until the boys had made their way to their own rooms, in order to ready themselves for the evening's events, and then asked Bulma her question.

"Umm…Bulma…who exactly is Master Roshi?" Bulma didn't look as if she had heard her, but she turned slowly and said, "Well, just wait until we get to the Kame House, then you'll see." Bulma's answer had just made Kerroi even more confused, but she rushed upstairs to her room, still puzzled, anyway. She wondered if Bulma had done this intentionally – maybe Master Roshi was not much of a pleasant character?

Once they arrived at the Kame House, Kerroi could clearly see that living here would prove itself possibly better than living in the city – minus the awkward issue of having to travel across the sea to find amenities. Even this late, the waves that were crashing gently upon the shore glistened with the ruby light of the sunset, and were laced with pearly white foam. Upon looking through the window, Kerroi noted that Goten and his family had already arrived, but there were also a lot of unfamiliar characters that Kerroi had not yet met. Among them was a tall male with a ponytail and two scars imprinted upon his face, standing next to a blonde girl who looked as if she could have been his wife. He could plainly see that Kerroi was curious, so he introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Yamcha, you must be…umm…"

"Kerroi, Vegeta's niece. It's great to see you and your wife." Yamcha looked beyond puzzled at this statement. A sudden look of comprehension spread across his scarred face, as did a wide grin.

"Oh! She's not my wife! No…I'm single. She's married to Krillin, lucky dog!" he added, with a sly grin in Krillin's direction.

By ten o clock, much of the drink had been consumed, everyone having had a considerable amount of it, and although a few were making brief stabs at calming down, much of the ensemble remained drunk. Goten caught Kerroi by the elbow and beckoned to her:

"Hey, Kerroi, c'mon, upstairs."

"Oh…oh, I see," Kerroi replied, surprised at first, but soon latching on to Goten's meaning. A mixture of both confusion and passion hit the atmosphere as both readied themselves for their experience ahead…true, they were not in a sober state of kind, but both had an idea in their minds of the activities that were to ensue during the rest of the evening…

Everyone awoke late the next morning with clear signs of hangovers. As Kerroi yawned and fell back in bed, she felt a certain strange sensation – one that she associated with one thing…and she knew what had happened. Her memory of the previous night was a kind of…haze: one of alcohol and sex. She flung her arms out carelessly, trying to remember more of the details…though as she did so, her hand hit something. Its texture was nothing like that of a table or chair…if Kerroi was honest with herself, it deeply resembled, if not matching entirely, a face. She moved her hand up slowly, into a mass of thick black hair – the same her hands had wound through the previous night - and opened her eyes blearily. She blinked twice, confused, and then let out a silent gasp – Goten. She tried to piece together what had happened. First of all, there had been that party and, later on, Goten asked her to come upstairs with him. It all came flooding back and Kerroi realised immediately what had happened. She sank further beneath the slightly warm covers, but it was too late, Goten was awake. He let out a distressed yell, which could be heard throughout the house. The door banged open fiercely and the partygoers from the previous night stood in the doorway with looks of surprise, puzzlement or, in Chi-chi's case, anger upon their faces.

– none looked too pleased to see that, already the new girl had managed to sleep with someone, and Goten had managed to loose his virginity.

"GOTEN!" Chi-chi yelled at the top of her lungs, the sound resonating so loudly that Kerroi was sure people in the city could hear it " YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR FATHER!" Of course, Goku was quite lenient, and it was doubtful he would pay much attention to what his son had done, so Chi-chi's threat was essentially empty. However, a wrathful Chi-chi made even a very pissed-off Goku cower in fear. Gohan's face was stony and sullen, perhaps a little smugness showed too, though, as his expression read: 'at least I waited until I was married.' Goten scowled at his brother, before his fuming mother tore his attentions away from Gohan. The look on Vegeta's face made it obvious that he was torn between amazement and disappointment, but, in honesty, Bulma really didn't look bothered by the current situation.

"So… you think that I'm dumb, huh?" Chi-chi yelled at Goten, her volume having dropped a little, but her tone still carrying every element of its intensity. "Sneaking off upstairs with the girl that you fancy, both of you drunk without even a clue what you were doing?" Yamcha's look of complete and utter dismay brought thoughts to Kerroi's mind. _Is he disappointed?_ She asked herself. The thought scared her slightly. Before she had any more time to brood upon this, an old man's voice came up the stairs.

"Hey, guys! Guess who it is? It's Goku!"

Everyone except Goten and Kerroi sped to the door immediately. Chi-chi shot Goten a deadly look as if to say 'I'm going to tell your father about this' as she exited.

Goten knew exactly what was coming. He heard his father's voice coming up the stairs, and so…waited….

"Aww man, Goten! You've really done it this time! Literally!" The strange, and slightly unnerving thing was, Goku didn't seem too bothered that his son had just done what he had…Goku truly was a strange man – if not as promiscuous as his son…


End file.
